A Night Out
by preciouskagome23
Summary: Kagome ask inuyasha to return to her world and show him around but soon both confess their love for eachother.


A Night Out  
  
by wendy aka euro/portuguese bella  
  
It was a beautiful night and all that was heard were the sounds of the wind brushing against the leaves of the trees.The Yasha gang had set out camp near the bone eaters well.It was near the end of july and soon Inuyasha would change into a full human.As Sango,Miroku,Shippo and Kilala rested near the fire speaking of what their next move would be to get more jewel shards, Inuyasha and Kagome sat near a lake.  
  
"Inuyasha? It almost the end of the month and soon there will be a new moon which means you will turn human....."Kagome started.  
  
"Yah....what about it?" Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Well......i was thinking......."Kagome turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"I was thinking... i have never really showed you how my world really is and i was wondering if you would come tomorrow and stay there a few days with me"Kagome,emberased from asking him this question,turned into a light red in the cheeks.  
  
"Uh...kagome....won't they be freaked out seeing somebody with dog ears walking around in your world.Besides how about the jewel shards and Naraku and i will only turn human in a couple of days so why go now?"Inuyasha looked very puzzled.  
  
"Well i was hoping that we could go dancing at a club near by my house on the night you turn human so that way nobody will mind you being around.And on the days before that we could work on some dance moves and get you some normal clothes"  
  
"What about the others?"  
  
"They can stay here and help Kaede with the fields in the village."Kagome was hoping that he would agree to going so that she could spend some alone time with him.  
  
"Sure,why not,we aren't doing anything right now.Besides the others can think of a plan to get more jewel shards." Inuyasha was thinking about what could happen without him here in feudal japan to protect the others but knew that they could take care of themselves.Kagome got up and was heading towards the camp.Inuyasha followed.  
  
"Goodnight Inuyasha. We will leave early tomorrow before the others are awake and i'll leave a note telling them where we have gone" kagome smiled.  
  
"Uh...yah...whatever...." Inuyasha was trying to hide his feelings. Kagome unpacked her sleeping bag from her napsack and placed it near the others and went to sleep. Inuyasha decided to sleep near the well instead of sleeping in the trees because he knew that in the morning if they were to leave without waking the others that if he jumped out of the tree it would make a sound and wake them.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Next day(early in the morning)  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Come on Inuyasha hurry up" kagome wispered to him from beside the well.  
  
"Your stupid bag is sooo heavy, what do you have in here?"Inuyasha complaining from the other side of the well.  
  
"Shut up before i saw the *S* word"  
  
"Whatever,lets just go already." Inuyasha held onto kagome's arm and both jumped into the well at the same time going through the portal.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Kagome's World  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Inuyasha climbed out of the well first to place the bag down so it wouldn't pull him back into the well while he helped kagome out of it.Inuyasha streched out his hand into the well and helped kagome out. For a second while kagome was being helped out their eyes met and a little blushing went on both of their faces. Inuyasha and Kagome immediatly turned their eyes off of eachother and kagome grabbed her bag. They were silent for a while but as soon as Inuyasha and Kagome walked in her house it began to get crazy. Kagome's mother was sitting at the kitchen table and when she saw Inuyasha she couldn't help but tug at his ears again.She wouldn't let go but after a few minutes she grew tired of it and let go.  
  
"Thank god that is over" Inuyasha sighed. Kagome couldn't stop herself from laughing.  
  
"WHAT IS SO FUNNY!" Inuyasha shouted at her.   
  
"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME FOR. I JUST THINK IT'S FUNNY THAT'S ALL. WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO YELL AT ME!!!"Kagome stood up and headed for her room.Inuyasha sat there confused of the reason why she was laughing.  
  
Kagome sat on her bed in her room and Inuyasha walked in.  
  
"Inuyasha...you need to learn to dance in order to go to the club alright." Kagome got up from her bed and turned on her television to the music channel.She pointed at the screen and showed him a video with a lot of different dance moves on it.  
  
"Thats what you need to learn inuyasha"  
  
"What!what do you mean learn?What kind of dancing is that...?What are they doing????I can't do that!!!!!!!!"Inuyasha's face turned dark red.  
  
"What the hell are they doing?"  
  
"Inuyasha that is called grindin.It's a kind of dance move that is very popular in dance clubs these days. If we are to go to the club and have you fit in with the crowd you need to know how to do it."Kagome imagened her and Inuyasha dancing together at the club.She blushed for a second.  
  
"Why are you...uh....blushing?"Inuyasha stared.  
  
"Blushing???I'm not blushing..i...i....i've just have been rubing my face too much."  
  
"whatever" Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Inuyasha you watch this and learn to do these moves while i go into the kitchen and make us breakfeast."  
  
#~15 minutes later~#  
  
"Here you go inuyasha.Have you learned any moves yet?" Kagome was hoping he did.  
  
"Uh... i think sooo but i don't want to show you"Inuyasha was embaressed.  
  
"Have it your way.Hurry up and finish your breakfeast and change into these clothes and we'll go to the mall and get us some cool clothes for the club alright." smiling with excitement.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Downtown(mall)  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"These stupid clothes are itchy.Why couldn't i wear my other clothes."Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Shut up inuyasha before i saw the s word. We are here in my world remember. One wrong move and everyone will know you are a hanyou" Kagome wispered.  
  
They then walked into store and kagome grabbed some clothes for them. She then asked the manager to reserve two changerooms for her and inuyasha. She then handed some stylish clothes to him and told him to try them on.Kagome tryed on a cute pink top with white roses on them with cute lowrise jeans.  
  
"Inuyasha! Whats taking you so long. Just come on out." Kagome laughed.  
  
"Uh...i don't know how to put on the shirt!" Inuyasha squermed.  
  
"Just come on out and i'll help."  
  
Inuyasha opened the door and luckly knew how to put on his pants. His pants were the sort of baggy jeans but not too baggy. His shirt was open.Kagome blushed when she saw that. His shirt was a babyblue and white hawaiian shirt. He looked very cute in those clothes.  
  
"Inuysha come here and i'll button up your shirt alright."  
  
Inuyasha walked up to her and just stood there with his face turned away from her waiting for her to finish buttoning it up.They both blushed because of it.  
  
"There you go. That clothes really looks nice on you with that silver hair of yours but it will look even better with your black hair when you turn into a human."kagome,trying to start a conversation and get on his good side.  
  
"I don't think they are nice.They are very weird looking,weirder then yours."   
  
Inuyasha then noticed what kagome was wearing. He thought she looked very beautiful in them.He couldn't get his eyes off of her. He had never seen her wear anything like she was wearing right then. All he had ever seen her wear was her skimpy little school uniform and that was it.Kagome looked up to him and noticed him stareing at her in an unusual way.  
  
"Inuyasha? Is there something wrong?"She knew that look he was giving her because she had seen people give her that look before.She wanted to hear what he said anyways.  
  
"What? oh..nothing... i....just...........uh.....never saw you wear clothes like that...it...kinda....looks nice."Inuyasha was very embaressed for saying that.Kagome blushed and turned away.Inuyasha then walked back into the changeroom and put on his other clothes. Kagome did the same. She then payed for their clothes at the front counter and then they both made their way back to her house not speaking one word to eachother on the way back embaressed of what they said to eachother in the shop.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Next Day( around 2:40pm )  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Kagome decided to go to school that day because she didn't have to skip the day and go to feudal japan. School was over and she was putting her stuff away in her locker. Her friends Eri, Arimi and Yuka walked up to her.  
  
"So Kagome....you going tonight?" asked Arimi.  
  
"Yes. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Kagome answered  
  
"Who you bringing along because if you don't have anybody in mind i can always go ask Houjou-kun to go with you." said Yuka.  
  
"No. that's alright. i already have somebody to come with me."  
  
"WHO!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" yelled Eri,Arimi and Yuka.  
  
"ummm....Inuyasha is coming."blushed Kagome.  
  
"Whoa. Inuyasha actually agreed to go.Does he even know how to dance? What about his dog ears?What about his clothes?" asked Eri.  
  
"Don't worry all of that is taken care of. So i'll see you tonight girls. Tonight is going to be the best night ever." Kagome could already imagine her and Inuyasha dancing in the middle of the dance floor as everyone else stood around them in a circle admiring their dance moves.She slightly blushed and rushed home.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Kagome's House( 8:59 pm)  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Yah...sure.....c-ya then........bye." Kagome was talking on the phone with her friends and then headed to her room to change. Inuyasha was ready and was waiting for her on the couch.Inuyasha immediatly forgot that he left his socks on her bed and walked towards her bedroom door not knowing that she was inside changing. He opened the door and...............  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!! SIT BOY! *thud*"kagome screamed.  
  
Inuyasha immediatly crawled out of her bedroom and shut the door with his hand covering his eyes to be respectful. He was embaressed about what he did. Kagome opened her bedroom door and handed him his socks.  
  
"Kagome. I'm so sorry. I....I..... didn't know you were in there." inuyasha appologized for once in his life.  
  
"It's alright.Now lets get going." Kagome was surprised to hear this appology coming from him but she soon forgot about it. Kagome grabbed her purse and both her and Inuyasha made their way out the door. As soon as Inuyasha layed his eyes upon the new moon a strange blue glow surrounded him and he turned into a human.  
  
"Now that we really are ready now lets go before it's too late alright."said kagome. They both made their way down the street and soon reached a big building with a door open and two men dressed in black standing outside.  
  
"Name please" said one man holding a list and a pen.  
  
"Oh. Kagome" said kagome  
  
"Ok. Your on the list and you may bring in one guest and i guess this guy here beside you is it so come on in" said the other man.  
  
"Thank you" she smiled.Kagome grabbed onto Inuyasha's hand and they made their way inside.She then saw her friends and the guys they brought along with them.They checked in their stuff at the counter and made their way to the dance floor.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha lets go dance." Said kagome.  
  
"Keh..... i don't want to dance near those stupid humans" said Inuyasha being his mean self again.  
  
"But Inuyasha......." Kagome felt sad.  
  
"Just go ahead i'll go later if i want to". Inuyasha didn't realize what he said had upset her. He went to a table and watched the other guys dance with the other girls. He felt upset that he let down kagome.She made her way to the dance floor and was dancing alone with her friends. She felt embaressed for being alone there but soon forgot about it when they put on her favourite song.It was the song in the video that kagome showed inuyasha of those people doing that dance move she wanted him to learn.Inuyasha saw the other people doing that move and soon felt even more depressed about him saying that to her.He rested his head on his hands and began to sigh.He thought about all the good times he had with her and about what happened in the store yesterday. He then lifted up his head.  
  
"Why do i feel so weird around Kagome. Is it because.......it is.............it's because i........i.......i love her." Inuyasha's eyes closed and he thought to himself *why didn't i figure this out before.all those times i felt comfortable around her and weird around her it was because of my love for her.*  
  
"Maybe i should go dance with her. It's the least i can do for hurting her. Besides i want to try that new dance move and see if it makes her happy." Inuyasha smiled and made his way behind her.He placed his right arm around her waist and then his left.Kagome thought it was some other guy and was about to yell at him.  
  
"Hey buddy you better get your hands off of me or i'll..........huh.....INU.....YASHA?" Kagome was surprised.  
  
"Oh. Sorry. Am i doing the move wrong?"asked inuyasha.  
  
"No.Not at all. It's just that i thought you were somebody else."Kagome blushed and put her hands on his arms.Inuyasha thought* whoa! my hands fit around her perfectly. They never felt like that when i held Kikiyo*. Inuyasha and Kagome were dancing and everyone let them dance alone in the center of the dance floor. They all gazed at how perfect they looked dancing together.Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled. Inuyasha smiled back and danced for the rest of the night.  
  
"Bye guys see you tomorrow."Kagome waved goodbye to her friends and their dates.Inuyasha and Kagome began walking home.  
  
"Soo Inuyasha.....that wasn't bad was it?"  
  
"No. Not at all." Inuyasha smiled and walked closer to her.On their way back home they passed by a park.  
  
"Kagome....lets go over here for a sec alright?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Ok?"answered Kagome.They sat on a bench underneath a cherryblossom tree.It looked beautiful during the night.Inuyasha was looking at the floor and then thought *This is the perfect time to tell Kagome how i really feel about her.I don't want her to think that i hate her or something.*  
  
"Uh Kagome?" said Inuyasha  
  
"Yah?" answer kagome.  
  
"I have to talk to you."  
  
"Sure, what is it." Kagome looked at him with a worried face thinking that he might tell her that he never wanted to be near her again.  
  
"Kagome,please listen to me carefully...I...."Inuyasha grabbed kagome's hand and held on to it firmly.  
  
"I......i.....i don't know how to put this but i.....i......love you kagome." Kagome's face blushed and she looked into his eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha.Why didn't you tell me this before?'  
  
"It's because i wasn't sure. I wasn't sure if i loved you or i loved kikiyo. But i found out that i never loved kikiyo, i only thought i did. My mind made me think that i did. We were never supposed to be together. But after i met you i found out that i never loved her,i loved you. It's not the similarities that you and kikiyo have that make me love you it's the differences." Inuyasha grabbed her other hand and held onto it too.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha..... i....i...don't know what to say." answered kagome having mixed feelings about the situation.  
  
"Just tell me that you feel the same way too." Inuyasha leaned closer to her.  
  
"Inuyasha i do love you. I love you more then anything in the world. I have for a very long time. I was too afraid to tell you because i thought if i told you and you didn't love me back that you would send me back home and never want to see me again.Oh inuyasha i really do love you." Inuyasha let go of her hands and stood up.  
  
"Kagome............"  
  
"Yah..........."Kagome stood up next to him.Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him.He leaned towards her and closed his eyes.Kagome blushed and closed her eyes.  
  
"Kagome....." He then kissed her. He thought *her lips are soo soft and warm. I have never imagined that i would be here kissing her. And she told me she loved me too. I am so happy. I want to spend the rest of my life with her.* Her arms moved around his neck and his arms went around her waist. This romantic kiss lasted for acouple of minutes.  
  
"Whoa" said kagome" i never imagined that would happen."  
  
"Yah i know" said Inuyasha " i think we should hed back home"  
  
"yah." said kagome. Inuyasha put his left arm around her and both of them walked home. They finally got home. Kagome's mom, brother and grandfather were fast asleep in their rooms. Inuyasha and Kagome quietly walked into her room.  
  
"Here you go Inuyasha. These are ur pj's ok."  
  
"Uh thanks...i'll go to the bathroom and change alright" answerd inuyasha.  
  
"Um alright." Kagome quikly changed incase he barged in again while she was changing but at that moment she wouldn't really mind. She sat on her bed thinking about what happened at the park. She blushed a little when she thought of the kiss they shared.Inuyasha knocked on the door.  
  
"Kagome are you done in there? I don't want to barge in on you again."   
  
"Come on in." Inuyasha sat beside her and looked at her.  
  
"I'll go sleep on the couch ok." suggested Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't be silly. Your sleeping here." Kagome lyed down and put her hand beside her giving the signal for him to lye beside her aswell.He got up and did so. She turned her body so that it would face him.  
  
"Inuyasha. When you kissed me in the park you made the first move soo now i want to make the move." Kagome leaned over him and kissed him. His hand went around her waist. She then moved away from him and put her head on his chest. His hand then went on her head making her feel secure and safe. They fell asleep hand in hand.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Next Morning  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Inuyasha woke up the next morning with kagome lying in his arms. He gently put her beside him and crawled out of bed. He walked to the bathroom and noticed he had turned back into a hanyou again. He put on his red kimono and walked outside. Kagome woke up and saw that Inuyasha wasn't there. She looked outside the window and saw him leaning against the sacred tree outside.She put on her comfortable clothes on and packed up her bag.  
  
"Inuyasha.. lets go back.Maybe the others are worried about us." said kagome.  
  
"sure"  
  
"Inuyasha. Last night was the best night i had ever spent with someone. And i'm glad we now know how we feel about eachother but i don't think that the others should know yet. Knowing Miroku he'll think about dirty thoughts again."  
  
"Yah exaclly what i was thinking" pointed inuyasha.Inuyasha grabbed her bag and both walked towards the well. Once they got infront of the well kagome turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"Before we go back i want to kiss you one last time."  
  
"HUH! alright. Remember, now you kissing my hanyou form not my human form so don't get mad if i suck ok" Inuyasha laughed. Inuyasha grabbed her face and kissed her. They then seperated. Kagome held onto his arm and they both jumped into the well.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Feudal Japan.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back and both climbed out of the well. The others ran up to them.  
  
"Sooo did you have fun?" asked Sango.  
  
"Ya. Did you have a good time being together alone?" giggled Miroku.  
  
"What do you mean? I just showed him around my world. We didn't do anything." yelled Kagome smacking Miroku in the face.  
  
"It's typical that the stupid munk think dirty." added inuyasha.  
  
"soo true" giggled sango,kagome,and shippo.Kagome and Inuyasha then looked at eachother and laughed. They then continued their journey searching for the shikon jewel shards knowing that they both cared about eachother very deeply.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
THE END!!!!!!  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ 


End file.
